


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These)

by wayward_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_spn/pseuds/wayward_spn
Summary: Sabriel hurt comfort for my friend! Hurt Sam, Protective Gabriel. The title IS a Eurythmics song because why not. Well, I hope you enjoy it, Leila.Prompt: Insomnia
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demigodkeeper15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodkeeper15/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is my second work! This is just a quick one-shot for my friend @leila_superwholock 
> 
> The prompt was insomnia, leave kudos and comments if you liked it!!!

Sam's POV 

Sam knew that logically, he had to sleep. It was just the way the human body functioned. If you didn't sleep, you would be subject to mood swings, exhaustion (obviously), headaches, and a short temper. So yeah, he had to sleep. 

But he just couldn't. Every time he went to sleep, he was there.

Lucifer. 

Sam knew it was irrational, but he had spent 200 years with Lucifer, he just couldn't forget it that easy. 

So he just decided to stay awake. 

Tonight for example. Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt, it was pretty simple, just salt and burn. But since Sam hadn't slept in a while, it took more energy than usual. If Dean had noticed anything off about Sam, he didn't say anything. 

So, here Sam was, sitting on his bed, a book in his hand, waiting for sunrise. At least then he can get out of his room. 

"Hiya Sammy." a voice said behind him. 

"Gabriel?" Sam said, whipping his head around. 

He was in fact, correct. The archangel Gabriel was sitting on his bed behind him. Dirty shoes on the comforter, lollipop in mouth, a smirk on his face. 

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. Even though Sam knew Gabriel was alive, he didn't usually stop by for a chat. 

"Can't a guy stop by to see his favourite human?" 

"Really? I'm your favorite human?" Sam scoffed. He was too tired to deal with Gabriel's antics. 

"Yup." Gabriel said, popping the p. "So, I've heard you aren't sleeping, my favorite human, not even bothering to take care of himself." Gabriel sighed dramatically. 

"Did you really come down here to lecture me about not going to the spa every other day, I am sleeping, and I'm taking care of myself just fine." Sam snapped. 

Gabriel just stared at Sam, as if waiting for something. 

Sam sighed. 

"Sorry." Sam sighed. "I just haven't been sleeping great. Nothing more to it." Sam gave a quick smile then went back to his book. 

"Whoa there Sammy, let's say I heard from a birdie that you need sleep, so voila! I am here!" 

"Wait what?" Sam said, taken aback. "You, the great almighty archangel Gabriel, is here to read me a bedtime story." Sam laughed. 

"You know it. That is my forte. Anyways, no more stalling Sammy. Get in the bed." Gabriel said, pulling down the covers. 

"Wait you're serious?" Sam said, closing the book. 

"You know it! You think I would just joke around about helping my favorite human get nightmare free sleep?" 

"What? Who said anything about nightmares?" Sam said. 

"I did, and you just confirmed my theory. Come on, talk to me! I'll play therapist!" 

That honestly sounded like the last thing Sam would ever want to do, but Sam had a feeling that there would be no other way to get Gabriel to leave. 

"Fine." Sam said, almost surprising himself. 

"Really?" Gabriel said, a look on his face Sam had never seen before, it was happy, but there was also a certain softness in his eyes. 

*****  
"Well, I have these nightmares." Sam said, now laying in bed, Gabriel sitting on the foot of the same bed. 

Gabriel opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but stopped, motioning for Sam to continue. 

"Well, I'm in the cage. And Lucifer is there. And it's not as much as a nightmare as it is a memory." Sam starts, not really believing how Gabriel had gotten him to talk. 

At the mention of Lucifer, Gabriel's eyes softened, and he even looked concerned. 

"Yeah. Luci is a real ass." Gabriel said, and Sam nodded his head to agree. 

"He did horrible things to me Gabriel. literal awful things. I wouldn't wish any of it upon my worst enemy." 

"You didn't deserve that Sam." Gabriel said, in possibly the most sincere tone Sam had ever head him use. 

Sam wiped away tears he didn't remember shedding. 

"I'll guard your dreams." Gabriel said. 

"What?" replied Sam. 

"I can make it so you don't have nightmares." 

"Really?" Sam said, not entirely believing the trickster. 

"I swear on all my lives." Gabriel said, and Sam could have sworn he winked. 

Sam decided to trust Gabriel, and closed his eyes to finally drift off into sleep. 

*************

The first thought Sam had when he woke up in the morning was, 'Gabriel was right.' 

Sam didn't have one nightmare that night.

Sam sat up in his bed, feeling the best he had felt in a long time, and looked over to his desk. There was a note on his desk. 

"Heya Sammy. 

If you are reading this, you probably have realized that I wasn't playing around with the nightmare thing. 

And before you try and say anything, you owe me nothing. It was the least I could do Sammy. 

You're a good person.

If you ever need help again, I'll come.

See ya around Sammy, 

-GABRIEL." 

Sam smiled fondly. 

Maybe he would have to take Gabriel up on his offer.


End file.
